As in EV, warts and skin cancers have been observed to occur with increased frequency in immunosuppressed renal transplant patients, the skin cancer almost exclusively in light-exposed areas. HPV5 (Human Papillomavirus) which previously had been found exclusively in EV warts has been found in warts from two renal-transplant patients. One wart was found infected was both HPV3 and 5. To date no HPV has been found in skin cancers of either EV or renal-transplant patients. No HPV has been found as yet in genital Bowens lesions or in laryngeal papillomas. These latter studies are preliminary.